lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
EtikaWorldNetwork (Lost Videos)
EtikaWorldNetwork was a YouTube channel that was run by the late Desmond Amofah, otherwise known as Etika. The channel was created on July 16, 2012, however, after a Mental Breakdown, Desmond started to upload pornography to the channel to get it terminated, along with the rest of the videos that were originally on the channel. Various videos from the channel were recovered, however some are remaining to be found. Found Videos *Smash Ultimate Memes Isabelle Edition FOUND *Subway Footlongs No Longer 12 Inches FOUND *The Nintendo Ninjas Came For My Friend FOUND *Is Nintendo Emulating Longer Load Times for the Old 3DS on Purpose? FOUND *KatsuKity's Nintendo 3DS XL HD Capture Card/Kit Unboxing FOUND *"Chinese Food" Reaction (Song By Rebecca Black "Friday" Producer) - WARNING: CRINGEWORTHY FOUND *This Capture Card Scares The Shit Out Of Me FOUND *Smash Bros. WiiU Port for Nintendo Switch Confirmed by Reputable Insider, NEW CONTENT THO FOUND *RIP FOUND *Nintendo is Punching Themselves in the Face. FOUND *Nintendo's Stock has EXPLODED After the Switch Reveal Earlier, A BILLION DOLLARS FOUND *Brand new MODES Will be Coming to Smash 4 as DLC! FOUND *Nintendo Switch Trailer ULTIMATE FIRST TIME REACTION ft. Sullypwnz, GCPM11, & ZeldaMaster FOUND *NX Reveal Trailer Will Last 3 Minutes, Takes Place at 10am EST FOUND *IT'S TIME FOR NINTENDO NX! FOUND *THE POKEMON LEAKS ARE BURNING THE INTERNET FOUND *CorrinKamui HIDDEN TECH IN SMASH 4 Discovery, and How to Use it! FOUND *OMG Nintendo has just reserved Nintendo World NYC's 2nd Floor for a Special Private Event FOUND *Sonic's Fckups Over the Years Aren't Abnormal According to Former SEGA CEO Tom Kalinske FOUND *Our small family will have a new member FOUND *Poptropica Trailer Reaction Kill me FOUND *What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas FOUND *Smash Bros WiiU EASY MODDING Explained in Less Than 5 Minutes GET STARTED HERE!FOUND *Play of the Game Overwatch Highlight FOUND *Rest in Peace to our fellow youtuber zeldaxLove64 Christina Grimmie FOUND *ONE OF THE HYPEST E3 GAMES SHOWN Detroit Become Human Reaction! FOUND *DO NOT PLAY OVERWATCH, THIS IS A SERIOUS WARNING FOUND *Captain Falcon and Zero Suit Samus XXX Action... Except, Things Take a Weird Turn. FOUND *KAGERO IS BAD Fire Emblem Conquest RECAP FOUND *Please help me out guys FOUND *Some Brand New Sht Catch up to EVERYTHING I've Done in Fire Emblem Super Quick! FOUND *MEMETENDO FOUND *Nintendo WHAT'S GOING ON NO Digital Direct OR Press Event at E3 2016! WHY! FOUND *30 Skilled Animators Recreate the Smash Melee Intro, and it's Hilarious FOUND *Where the hell has Etika been FOUND *Final Fantasy XV is Getting a MASSIVE REVEAL EVENT in 9 Hours! 10PM EST HYPE FOUND *Smash video? FOUND *CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON Nintendo NX Controller Leaks Today, AGAIN FOUND *Steam Finally is Giving People Refunds My Thoughts on the Policy Also What do you Think FOUND *Etika Smash? FOUND *Sakurai Himself Announces a Release Date for Lucas, Splatoon Costumes, FOUND *Japanese Nintendo Direct Is Happening in Exactly 33 Hours. Is it Time to get Hype FOUND *A Splatoon + Amiibo Shipment was HIJACKED AND ROBBED in the UK A few Hours Ago FOUND *Sleeping on the competition ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° FOUND *Nintendo World Championships, 8 Qualifying Locations in the United States! FOUND *Them Boyz at Custom Amiibo Put out an AWESOME Shrek Modification off a Wario Base! FOUND *Undertale Genocide Trailer FOUND *New Amiibo Defect! Lucario Amiibo Shows up With an Extra Arm! #TEAMCLICKBAIT FOUND *What ZeRo Said to me About Using 3DS controls FOUND *Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon Announced! Not a Main Series Game Sadly FOUND *14 Year Old Kid DESTROYS Mr.R 3 1 at Smash Factor 4 in Mexico THEN CALLS OUT ZERO FOUND *A new Pokemon was Just Revealed in CoroCoro GEN 7 CONFIRMED Feb 10, 2016 FOUND *ZeRo has a FIVE HUNDRED DOLLAR BOUNTY on his Head Wanted for Hoo Hahing, Needle Tossing FOUND *I AM IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL FOUND *CORRINKAMUI VS BAYONETTA! First Time These new DLC Characters are Being Used in Public History FOUND *THAT MOMENT WHEN YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH YA' HOMEBOY FOUND *Iwata's Response for deciding not to go to E3 After being Questioned Please Understand FOUND *Custom Amiibo Steps to the plate, to Turn a Robin Amiibo into a FEMALE RED ROBIN AMIIBO! FOUND *video i didnt know what to title FOUND *Why I have not Played Fire Emblem Awakening FOUND *Sega Why WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CRUSHING MY ERECTION FOR PHANTASY STAR ONLINE 2 FOUND *We Are Fucked FOUND *Splatoon Co Director says 70% 80% of Players use the Motion Controls Let's Strawpoll FOUND *CORRINKAMUI From Fire Emblem FatesIF CONFIRMED FOR SMASH!!! ETIKA REACTION!!! FOUND *Is This Image Real WARNING Potential Spoiler Leaks FOUND *Well, That was Fast. New Info Found From Maintenance Mining. We Still Know Nothing Specific FOUND *Nintendo World Championships Revived after TWENTY FIVE YEARS! Time To get Hype! FOUND *An AMAZING Leak. It's Definitely Fake, but Still a Great Example of Effort! FOUND *bill is kill FOUND *It is December FOUND *Etika in Rhythm Heaven REACTION! FOUND *Nintendo Direct Potential Leaks Is This Image Real Fake FOUND *BIG ANNOUNCEMENT HAPPENING IN 2 12 HOURS! Involves Nintendo and E3!!! Oh Reggie FOUND *ONE HOUR AGO, NINTENDO ANNOUNCED A NEW DIRECT FOR NOVEMBER 12TH! IT'S TIME MY BOYS!!!! FOUND *YouTube's Subscription Feed Changed Format, are you a fan FOUND *This Month Makes me Wish I was Japanese Xen X Early Release, NOW SEXY FEIF! FOUND *Twitch Seriously FOUND *Someone's about to get a slobby knob FOUND *LOVE VERSUS MONEY is the Next Splatfest for 1031 in Japan. Hoooooooly Sit FOUND *Splatoon Direct Scheduled for May 7th! Fire Emblem IF Amiibo Support Confirmed! FOUND *Strawpoll was HACKED but it seems like no permanent damage happened, plus NO viruses FOUND *R I P Shofu's Room FOUND *The Final Top 10 Smash Ballot Poll - Vote Now, MOLD THE FUTURE OF SMASH! FOUND *Guys, I think someone got stabbedsliced during one of my older videos FOUND *If you Live in Cali, a Splatoon Event Will be Going Down on May 15th FOUND *Come on Guys, Really FOUND *Pokken Tournament is Unpopular in Japanese Arcades and Been Removed from a Popular one FOUND *ROBIN PLEASE STOP PIMPIN!!! FOUND *You Ever Wanted to Feed King Dedede, Make him sleep, or Clean his Shit Introducing. FOUND *OH FCK, THE SCALE FOUND *Mewtwo Makes an Appearance at San Diego Comic Con! FOUND *Sakurai Opens the Floodgates! Announces Brand new MODES Will be Coming to Smash 4 as DLC! FOUND *TARGET LEAKS A RELEASE DATE, Gives Xenoblade X a May 31st 2015 USEUR Release! FOUND *CPU Performance in Smash 3DSWiiU. Has it Improved With Patches Over Time FOUND *Is This Image Real WARNING Potential Spoiler Leaks FOUND *XENOBLADE CHRONICLES X NINTENDO DIRECT HAPPENING IN 19 HOURS! (In English!) FOUND *Fakku Sponsors Japan Time Co-Host Coastward after he asks them Kindly on Twitter FOUND *After More Hacking and Game Dumping, FIVE ADDITIONAL SLOTS for New Characters were Found! FOUND *Someone has LoZ Twilight Princess 3D Registered as a Title on Their Mii for 3DS. FOUND *I'm Crazy for This but I'm GIVING AWAY MY MEWTWO WiiU EARLY DOWNLOAD CODE! FOUND *FIVE CHARACTERS Accepted From the Smash Ballot Interesting Evidence Shows a Possibility! FOUND *Club Nintendo has SOLD OUT of Digital Game. Yes, a Digital Copy of a Game Has Sold out of Stock FOUND *Pokemon X and Y Trainer Battle Music/Theme Review FOUND *FIVE NIGHTS AT ETIKA'S - An Amazing Reskin of FNAW2 Made by WWWWario Himself! FOUND *Etika: Our Tree Grew! ...We still have No Damn Food. :( - Minecraft Ocean Survival REVAMP Ep #8 FOUND *3DS Hacked, Flashcard To Play 3DS Roms Coming July 13th, Authentic - EtikaWorldNetwork FOUND *Insane Glitch Lets Giga Bowser do Something CRAZY On the Win Screen!! FOUND *Splatoon is ONLY 1.8 Gigs. Should we be concerned FOUND *Game Companies are Pushing Their Characters for Smash and I LOVE IT! The Latest SHANTAE! :D FOUND *Badass Japan Only Character "Takamaru" Was cut from Smash by Sakurai due to "Familiarity". FOUND *There Will be a Seperate DLC Section in Smash 3DS and WiiU's Menus! The Cart Dumps Were Right! FOUND *Phil Spencer Says Banjo Would be a Great Fit for Smash Brothers and The People Agree! FOUND *It Was Like A Nightmare... Today We Fight the Colossal! - Attack on Titan: The Game MULTIPLAYER #23 FOUND *THE STREAK IS OVER! In a HISTORICAL 3 1, Nairo Does the Seemingly Impossible, and BEATS ZeRo! FOUND *Guy Shaved 4 Pixels on the 3DS Character Select Screen Portraits, and found Room for SIX CHARS FOUND *CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE FOUND *MEWTWO DLC REVEAL!!! Etika's First Time Reaction to it!!! 'MY D**K' TURN DOWN VOLUME FOUND *DADDY SAKURAI RETWEETED MY REACTION VIDEO!! THE CREATOR OF SMASH BROS KNOWS WHO I AM!! FOUND *DISTURBING/CREEPY. Guy Buys Smash WiiU, All Chars in His Game are GLITCHED/DISTORTED!!! WTF FOUND *VIDEO FOOTAGE OF THE LEAKED CHARACTER ON CHARACTER SELECT SCREEN! SPOILERS FOUND *The Crazy 1 in 10000000 Smash WiiU Glitch is REAL! VIDEO EVIDENCE! DEDEDE'S EYES FOUND *GORDON RAMSAY HIMSELF JUST FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER, THAT FOUND *Etika + Alcohol + Rave = OOOOH GOD TURNIP FOUND *A Console, Handheld, and Mystery Device! NX Rumors Confirmed by the Wall Street Journal FOUND *a Smash WiiU Stream Today! I'll be Streaming my Reaction to it, so Join up if You're Free FOUND *Etika gets spooked by Mewtwo FOUND *Sakurai Bans Player from Smash 3DS Online for 136 YEARS! FOUND *Smash Pros Get Their BUSTED by a 10 Year Old Little Girl at Gamestop Tournament FOUND *ETIKA DRIVES A CAR FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER. VOLUME WARNING TURN IT DOWN! FOUND *Daddy Sakurai Himself Explains Why Ridley is not in Smash 3DS/WiiU First Reaction! FOUND *Cloud Strife From Final Fantasy 7 CONFIRMED FOR SMASH BROTHERS MY BOY!!!!! REACTION!!!1 FOUND *MADE A GAME OF ME 'Pokemon ETIKA VERSION' Episode 1 Weed, Sanic, Robin, Shrek, Cobi, and More FOUND *Paid DLC Won't be Coming to Smash Brothers. Sakurai Says he Likes Full Games at Launch! FOUND *a NEW CHARACTER DLC LEAK! 4chanReddit EXPLODE Over a VERY Legit Looking Leak! SPOILERS1 FOUND *THE DREAM IS OVER! Rayman 'Leak' Proven Fake by AMAZING GFX Artist Showing How he did it! FOUND *'Karissa the Destroyer' Prank Unveiled by GameStop! Sky and D1MX Lost Their Sht! FOUND *Sonic Boom Could've Been Even Worse Than it is now, Crazy Concept Art FOUND *Final Fantasy VII Brand New PSX 2015 Trailer REACTIONANALYSIS Featuring an Expert Guest!1 FOUND *Diddy Kong's got Everyone's Jimmies Rustled. Why Will he Get Banned. Lets Find Out! FOUND *A Goddamn AMIIBO Almost wins an Entire Smash Tournament FOUND *You can use Your Amiibo to Illegaly Open up Gates at Train Stations, PERFECT FOUND *Daddy Sakurai Says This Will be his 'Final Smash' FOUND *STREET FIGHTER 5 LEAKED! Capcom Taking Down Videos of the Trailer, and More Info! FOUND *Gamestop's Servers Got Fuckin' SHREKT Yesterday After the Wave 4 Amiibo Preorders Opened! FOUND *Be Careful Today WiiU/3DS Maintenance. Also GameFaqs FOUND *Bill Trinen, a k a BIG BILL Will be Participating at EVO 2015 in Las Vegas FOUND *Lucas Will be BANNED This Year at EVO 2015 FOUND *Is this Image Real Probably not Still, WARNING Potential Spoilers FOUND *Capcom Took Down Videos Just MENTIONING 5tr33t F1ght3r Five in Title! I Got a Damn Strike FOUND *Smash Bros Wii U Championship Tournament for Kids 12 and Under Happening at Comic Con FOUND *We Have a Release Date for the Wave 4 Amiibo FOUND *Hi FOUND *SMASH BROS. FIGHTER BALLOT FIRST TIME REACTION! EVEN RIDLEY CAN BE IN THE GAME! FOUND *Am I the Only One that Wants a 'Captain Falcon' Game. Not F Zero Racing, but Captain Falcon FOUND *About that missed censorship FOUND *LUCAS TRAILER REVEAL REACTION! WE KNEW MEWTWO TOOK TOO LONG TO MAKE!! FOUND *506 Will There be a New Pokemon Game in 7th Generation FOUND * ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡° FOUND *MEWTWO TRAILER REVEAL REACTION! THE HYPEEEEEEEEE, SAKURAI'S WORKING!! FOUND *Top 5 Wins AND Disappointments of the Final Video Presentation for Smash Bros. FOUND *When people ask me are you gonna main Mewtwo FOUND *Etika Reacts to Your Comments/Suggestions on a Potential Captain Falcon Game! FOUND *Who has the Best, Most Efficient Recovery in Smash. LETS PUT IT TO THE TEST! FOUND *ETIKA FIRST REACTION TO PEANUTS FOUND *STARFOX HORIZONS NINTENDO WEBSITE WAS JUST RELEASED! THE GERMAN LEAK IS REAL OH MY GOD FOUND *You guys Keep Telling me to Watch the Attack on Titan Movie Trailer FOUND *NEW CHARACTER! Hidden 'Palutena Guidance' Message Reveals Shocking Convo on a New Fighter FOUND *Why Didn't I Find/Upload This Sooner. BOWSER JR. UNLOCK VOLUME WARNING!! FOUND *The Wolf Dilemma FOUND *FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 WAS JUST RELEASED! Surprise Reaction When Checking Steam!!!!! FOUND *NINTENDO JUST LAUNCHED A WEB BROWSER ONLINE ESHOP! The German Leak Is True! FOUND *Sakurai HIMSELF Confirms on his Official Twitter That the Instagram Account From Yesterday is FAKE! FOUND *Awesome Team does Fully CUSTOM Paintjobs For Your Amiibo! CAN THEY RED ROBIN THOUGH FOUND *Unboxing the WiiU Sent to me by Cobanermani456! + A Special Surprise! Thank you Cob! FOUND *Footage From New Starfox Game Surfaces Sakurai Posts on Instagram About a new fighter FOUND *Pray for my nuts, n*ggas FOUND *FUCK EVERYTHING I SAID, NINTENDO JUST ANNOUNCED A DIRECT FOR 4/1/15 A FEW MINUTES AGO!!!!! FOUND *EVERY Piece of Hidden/Unused Data in Smash Bros 3DS That we Know of So far FOUND *Strange Glitch Found in Yoshi's Custom Side+B. This one is Definitely Getting Banned FOUND *Some Crafty Bastard Hacked Smash WiiU Online Mode ALREADY!! FOUND Lost Videos *Who Is More Likely? Shovel Knight or King K. Rool? LOST *Five Nights At Freddy's MOVIE Currently In Development! LOST *Minecraft Ocean Survival REVAMP 1-7 LOST *Someone Sent Me An Etika Amiibo! UNBOXING! LOST Category:Lost Media Category:Partially Lost Media Category:Lost Videos Category:Lost YouTube